The present embodiments relate to an appliance having a fluid docking port arrangement for a movable rack, drawer, shelf, basket, etc. with particular embodiments shown for a dishwasher rack for a dish washing appliance.
Typical dishwasher racks are pulled out and pushed back into place within the dishwasher tub, with the rack riding on rollers, wheels, glides, or rails to fluidly engage and disengage a docking port from the water source. Occasionally, the seals of the docking port are not suitable for repeated compression. Moreover, engaging and/or disengaging from the docking port may generate undesirable noise and/or an undesirable feeling/touch perceived by the consumer. Thus, there is a need, but is not limited to, for the docking port arrangement to provide a repeatable seal and/or increase the consumer's positive perception of the engaging and/or disengaging operation.